Pure Souls
by artemisxmoon
Summary: A oneshot sad Inuyasha ending..


**Well since I don't want to be sued so...I do not own any of the Inuyasha charactars, so on and so forth. **

**The newbie that I am it would be helpful to know how the story was, if it was bad I want to know**

**

* * *

**

Kagome cheeks streamed with tears. She knew this was how Inuyasha felt, but truth was never easy on ones who loved. She turned to Kikyou "I'm sorry that I did not think better before I invaded, I'm sorry that I destroyed everything, and I'm sorry I got in the way." She smiled and placed the full jewel in Kikyou's hand. "Please," she said softly, "Make a wish to be alive and live with Inuyasha forever, it was not my place to get in the way of your love.." she was choaked with tears and ran off.

Kikyou stared at the jewel, fully shocked at what had happened. How could such a girl, have such a pure soul? Even when darkness filled her life she wouldn't accept it. Even for a fly she would feel guilty to kill it. Then Kikyou filled with hate, hate that she was overidden by the emotion she felt. She heard voices from the meadow near the well and got closer to listen. "Inuyasha..." she murmered.

**Kikyou POV**

I saw Kagome, with her black hair swinging across her smileing face, her sad smileing face. They stood in the feild, a familiar forest inclosing eachother.

Inuyasha walked without care untill he saw her, his look creased with worry. Inuyasha did truly care for Kagome.

She looked up slowly tears fighting to brake loose from her brown crisp eyes, "Hello" soflty murmered from her lips.

His face filled with confusion. Kagome told him he didn't need to say anything, to just listened...a yes came from his angelic features.

"I love you, and even if you would or do love me its not," he interupted but before words could escape his lips she gave a glare that made him fall silent,"..its not...not the way I'd want you to love me, you saw her in me, she is who you truly love...and...and I understand," the tears she was attempting to hide broke out, he made attempt to move towards her but she stopped him, "Your love for me will always only be protective. But I don't mind, I'm glad. Glad atleast I knew you cared, glad that I could fall in love." She stared down smileing, remembering.

How can she smile, theres..theres no bitterness inside her.

I could see Inuyasha in shock, he started towards her, "Its not like that Ka.."

"It is exactly like that Inuyasha! Don't lie to me, it hurts worse," she cried, "I will never forgot you, promise me you won't forget me."

"I would never, just.." he moved towards her again, she held out her hand and smiled.

She turned to face him, the tears drying up "My plane leaves in one hour, i'm returning to where i belong...in the my world with a real life, somehow I managed to get into colledge." She smiled proudly, then she reached out as if she was about to hug him.

I could see her retract her arm, as if she knew it would help nothing.

"Be happy..."

She left and I could see her heart brake into two parts...a part happy she could leave like this and a part filled with sadness that let the truth of his feelings impact her with a blow she wouldn't forget.

I turned back, Kagome...Unlike me..had a pure soul.

I hated her for it, the way Inuyasha had looked at her. I went up to him, but he sourely turned from me. "Inuyasha, how could you not see that she cared for you deeply?"

He turned to me, "I must fufill my promise to you Kikyou. It is true I cared for Kagome, but I could never forgot you."

"I would expect you not to, but you must accept my death Inuyasha, accepting does not mean forgotting it means anything but that. Always remember, even when you are with her Inuyasha. I am dead, even the sacred jewel cannot bring back my soul, it is an impure wish only for greed. It was my wish to bring you to hell with me, in belief that then I'd be free. But hatred only creates more hatred, I wish for the sacred jewel to be burried into the tree. And for me to finally rest in peace.." I kissed inuyasha and slowly fadded into nothing, and I smiled, for the first time since death.

* * *

**I'm not really a supporter of Kikyou or Kagome, although I love Kagome/Inuyasha drama. Anime's don't end happy, and thats how come they're so good. In the end I don't think either one should be with Inuyasha. **


End file.
